Don Geno Frascotti
" }} Don Geno Frascotti was a New York City mafia boss in 1965 Brooklyn, NY, whom Dr. Samuel Beckett leaps into to give the blessing of marriage to underling Frankie La Palma, and Geno's girlfriend Teresa Pacci, whom Frankie has been carrying an affair with behind the bosses back in the Quantum Leap ''episode titled ''" " in season 1. The part of Don Geno is played in the episode by Mike Genovese. About Don Geno Sam, who finds that he's leaped into 1965 Brooklyn, NY, into Frankie La Palma (Page Moseley), who's an underling of feared Don Geno, a neighborhood mob boss. Frankie, who's been carrying on a hot affair with a one Teresa Pacci, Don Geno's girlfriend, behind Geno's back, must avoid the wrath of Geno, while also following Ziggy's instructions, who has formulated a theory to help retrieve him by having Sam, as Frankie, tell Geno "what he wants to hear" that his affair with Teresa was his father's Tony's idea to send him to the salon to meet with Teresa; this, for now, at least, staves off the Don's wrath at Frankie, while saving Primo from Don Geno, who, in the original events before Sam's leap into Frankie, had Primo "wacked", thinking that he was the man whom Teresa was cheating on him with. Later in Geno's attic, Teresa and Sam, or Frankie, are making out while a power outage, which was caused by Frankie's brothers Primo and Segundo La Palma (Tom Silardi), who drove to Buffalo to cause it by stealing of the salon's hairdyers and pluging it into a wall socket at a college fraternity room there, which eventually would spread across the entire East Coast, spreads in the neighborhood. Uncomfortable about lying, he admits to her that he is not the same Frankie she knows. Teresa says it doesn't matter if he lies; she is used to men lying to her. Sam tells her she is special and deserves better as they begin to kiss, until Geno arrives and holds them at gunpoint. Sam takes responsibility for the affair, telling Geno he insisted on bringing Teresa to the attic, despite her refusal. Geno replies that he respects a man who faces his death with honesty. Teresa intercedes and tells Geno she was the one who wanted to come to the attic. As Geno is about to shoot them, the power outage suddenly reaches his home and knocks out the lights. Sam uses the distraction to grab Geno's gun, and the two wrestle for control. As they do so, Sam suddenly leaps out of Frankie and into Don Geno. Suffering amnesia, the real Frankie appears, and upon seeing Sam/Geno he pleads their innocence; when Teresa reveals to Don Geno that she and Frankie indeed have seeing each other, Sam, who is now Don Geno, asks them if they are in love with each other, they admit they indeed are, as Sam, as the Don, grants them his "blessing", as they make an announcement at the neighborhood Catholic Parish, at its Bingo Night as Sam, before he's able to leap, as Don Geno, must pick the winning bingo number, allowing Frankie's grandmother, Momma La Palma) (Harriet Medin) to win a game for the very first time. Category:Characters